Absolute Note
by bluearth
Summary: Ayumi finds a book called Absolute Note. Still incomplete :


This fanfiction uses the concept of namely, Death Note, Code Geass and Fate Series.

Plot ahead!

Main character: Ayumi aged 21 is a kindergarden teacher. She had just finished studying and had just started work in Kiddy Land.

On the first day of work, she went to her workplace, "Kiddy Land" She introduced herself and the children alll greeted her in unison "Good Morning Miss Ayumi!" Ayumi greeted them and started the class proper. She began writing on the whiteboard and just then a paper aeroplane hit her hand. "Who did that?" she asked calmly while containing her anger in her. The class started pointing fingers at one another while screaming and the noise level was becoming unbearable for her. She declared a short break and allowed the students in her class to do as they pleased. She was frustrated and tried to calm herself down. After the break, she tried to teach the students once again. The children continued jumping around and even threw books around the classroom. "Children these days are really good at testing my tolerance." Ayumi thought to herself while shouting at them to quieten down. Just then, Justin threw a pencil at her. Ayumi blew her top and in fit of fury, she hit Justin on the face. Justin wailed loudly and upon knowledge of the matter, Justin's parents lodged a complaint.

After Justin parent's left, Ayumi went to the principal and told her that she was considering the possibility of resigning. The principal looked at her in disbelief and said, "What are you thinking of ? You knew you would be in such a situation like this from the beginning!" The principal, Shirley rejected her resignation letter and tossed it to her. Despite Ayumi's violent objections, Shirley sent her to the room of reflection to reflect on herself. In the room of reflection, Shirley dedicated a corner specially for her. Shirley told her, this room has a magical power where you will be unable to leave this room until the room senses that it is confident that you are able to handle the children. Ayumi entered the room and laughs to herself, "How could there be such a room? Not only that, the door is wide open! Shirley sure has a strange sense of humour" Ayumi entered the room and sat in a corner. She started playing her mobile phone. Since the beginning, Ayumi did not plan on reflecting on herself and had planned to leave the room upon the departure of the principal.

Upon the departure of the principal at around 6 in the evening, Ayumi cries out in joy "I'm going home, finally!' Ayumi however had a rude shock when she was unable to leave the room. She tried once again to leave the room. She was blocked by a invisible barrier and words started appearing. "Thou have not reflected on thyself" In disbelief, Ayumi tried to leave the room once again. She grew furious and tried hitting the barrier. After an hour, she sat on the floor and started crying. "I should not have hit Justin, it was all my fault... She started wailling," If only I had absolute control of the children' thoughts!"

A symbol suddenly appeared on the ground and a notebook appeared. "What a strange smell you have" Ayumi thought to herself while in shocked by the sudden strange turn of occurrences. Ayumi flipped open the book and upon seeing the rules started laughing uncontrollably, "HAHAHAHAHA YOU GOT TO BE KIDDING ME, HOW COULD SUCH A STUPID BOOK EXIST!"

"EWWWW, THATS SO GROSS!" She screamed hysterically and tossed the book onto the ground upon seeing the appearances of cockroaches crawling out from the back. The notebook suddenly shouts out,"Hello Miss! Who are you calling gross and stupid!" She started in disbelief at the notebook. This notebook, titled Absolute Note had a page of instructions on it. On the first page, it states that there are rules on its usage. 0) Thou names who are written in this note would have to obey the commands stated. 1) If the steps of the obedience actions are written within a minute, it will be performed. 2) Thou shall not use it for killing, the notebook will be rendered if the stated actions are related to murder 3) The absolute rule is only effective on the same person for a limited number of times. 4) Thou shall not reveal the existence of the absolute note 4) Memories of the note usage will be gone in the event of a transfer of note. 5) Thou shall not use the note on adults. 6) other rules will appear depending on the usage of the note.

Absolute Note started laughing and coughing and this made more cockroaches appearing from it. Ayumi cried out in fear, "Make the cockroaches go away!" She started banging herself onto the barrier in a desperate attempt to leave the room. Absolute note bellowed,"Do you repent for calling me gross and stupid?" Ayumi started screaming, "YES!" Suddenly, all the cockroaches that were advancing towards her, turned around and went into the book. Ayumi was grossed out and felt the urge to puke. In a moment, Absolute note started to talk, "What are you grossed out by? Get me out of here NOW before I make the cockroaches appear again!" Ayumi cleared her throat and said while shaking," Please don't do that! I have no idea on how to get out as well! There's a barrier blocking my way!" Absolute Note called out,"Make the barrier disappear then!" Ayumi thought to herself for a moment and proposed, "How about I get you out and you'll help me?" Absolute Note called out,"Alright, but you'll have to exchange something in return" Ayumi moaned in frustration, "Why are you making a demand when I'm the one helping you!" Absolute Note upon hearing this, released the cockroaches in anger. Ayumi wide eyed by the number of cockroaches that suddenly appeared, cried out "ALRIGHT, I'LL EXCHANGE WHATEVER YOU ASK FOR!" The cockroaches suddenly disappeared and Absolute Note said, "Ayumi, upon receiving your blood, you and me shall be in a contract. " Ayumi found a penknife on the table and cut herself.

Absolute Note then recited the acceptance of the contract with "Thou shall be thy servant" Ayumi felt a sharp pain on her thigh and fell to the ground. She thought to herself in disbelief, "How could I ever be the servant of a book, this is ridiculous!" Ayumi tried leaving the room once again, however, she found out that she could not pass. She called out angrily, "YOU TRICKED ME!" The book laughed meanly, "I did not. You shall not leave without me" Ayumi picked up the book in a huff and finally left the room of reflection. While on her way home, Ayumi threw the book away. She thought to herself, "I have no use for a fake talking book!" The book called out angrily,"You better pick me up before I make you pay for this!" Ayumi hissed back, "Well, what could you do to me? You're just a FAKE STUPID TALKING BOOK"!" Ayumi laughed and left with the book calling out to her in the background.

"I MUST BE GOING CRAZY, THIS MUST ALL BE A DREAM" she thought to herself in disbelief.

Ayumi opens the door and calls out to her mum, "I'm home! What's for dinner today?" Ayumi mum shouts out,"You're home early! Hows work today?" Ayumi laughs and replied "Its good!". She felt a little guilty inside however she knew that there was no other choice as she didn't want to make her mum worry.

She ate her dinner and went to her room.

Ayumi was shocked by the number of cockroaches in her room, she was sceptical at first. "How could this be real?" she laughed to herself out loud. Her mother went into her room and asked Ayumi, "Are you all right dear? I could hear you laughing from the other room" Ayumi nodded her head and said,"I am all right, no worries" She put herself in bed.

On the next day, she heard her mother screams, "AYUMI, WAKE UP! YOUR ROOM IS COVERED WITH COCKROACHES!" Ayumi is like and started murmuring continuously,"THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING, THIS IS ALL A DREAM MUM, ALL A DREAM!"

Her mother called the pest control company and soon the cockroaches were gone. However hours later, while at work, Ayumi received a phone call, "THE COCKROACHES ARE BACK!" Ayumi was in disbelief.

Ayumi tried teaching the students but to no avail. She could not concentrate. The children were spilling their paints all over the place and she had difficulty in controlling them. Ayumi gave up and allowed the children to do whatever they wish too. At the end of the day, Ayumi called her mum only to find out that the cockroaches are still in her room. On the way home, Ayumi prayed to herself, "Please let Absolute Note be there, please."

She went to the area where she dumped Absolute Note. She tried searching for Absolute Note but couldn't find it. She called out desparately and helplessly, "Absolute Note, Where are you?"

She finally hears a faint call, "Here, I'm here." She rushes to it and picks Absolute Note up and started shouting,"MAKE THE COCKROACHES IN MY HOUSE DISAPPEAR NOW!" Absolute Note said in a harsh tone,"NO" Ayumi threw the book in anger, "I REPEAT, MAKE THE COCKROACHES IN MY HOUSE DISAPPEAR NOW OR I'LL BURN YOU!" Absolute Note said sternly, "Oh, then the cockroaches shall stay in your house FOREVER. With that attitude of yours, they will NOT disappear. ask in a nice tone and thou shall grant you your wish." Ayumi said in a gentle tone, 'Please make the cockroaches in my house go away, please!" To which Absolute Note replied, "Thou would, only if thou promise that thou shall NEVER abandon thye and mind your manners young lady."

Preview of what happens next: She went to her bag, praying that she had bought the notebook. Unfortunately for her, she forgot to bring it.


End file.
